houseofdramafandomcom-20200214-history
House Of Drama Challenge
Format Each ''Challenge'' season pits numerous cast members from past seasons of ''House Of Drama, The Real World, Bad Girls Club, Survivor, America's Next Top Model & Big Brother ''against each other. Challenges have introduced new cast members that have never appeared on either ''House Of Drama'', usually dividing them into separate [[team]]s according to a certain criteria, which varies from season to season. The criterias that the teams have been arranged by over the show's history have ranged all across the board, from [[gender]] of the contestants and original show of contestants to hero/villain status of contestants and ex-romantic partners of contestants. Each of the opposing teams compete in numerous missions in order to win prizes and advance in the overall game. Following each mission, two cast members are voted into an elimination round, in which they must compete against one another to determine which one is eliminated from the overall game and must leave the show. Each season has its own, very distinct elimination round, distinguished from those of other seasons by title, design, and general atmosphere. Determining which two cast members will be sent into the elimination round frequently leads to [[drama]] and contestants playing the game dirty. Like that of ''House Of Drama'', sporadically throughout the course of each episode, various contestants are seen privately giving [[confessional]]s about the events taking place on the show. Details by season title Each distinct title of a season has indicated the general gameplay format used. *'''''Battle of the Seasons''''': Each season battles against the season that came after them ei. Season 1 vs. Season 2 and battle to out to win $100,000.00. In later seasons, the prize increased to half a million dollars. *'''''The Arena''''': The players travel to China or any location and get divided into four teams. If their team loses, then they must send 2 people into the Arena to fight for their chance to stay. The prize of this competition is 1 million dollars to split between the competitors that won. *'''''Girls Vs. Boys''''': A team of girls are pitted against a team of a boys and ultimately one them wins a prize of $250,000.00. In later seasons, the prize increased to half a million dollars. *'''''Frienemies''''': Rivals come back from previous HOD seasons and try to work together to win and split $500,000. *'''''Rookies Vs. Veterans''''': 10 to 11 Vets (HOD, BGC, RW,etc.) return to compete against 10 to 11 brand new competitors who've never been on TV before to vie for a million dollar prize. *'''''Clash Of The Networks''''': HOD roomies, Real Worlders, Bad Girls, Survivors, Top Models and Big Brother Houseguests compete against each other for the ultimate battle for a million dollars. *'''''Family Wars''''': HOD vets return with their family members to compete to win a million dollar prize. *'''''Heroes vs. Villains''''': Notorious villains and the most liked people in HOD/HOD Challenge history come back to win a half million dollar prize. *'''''All Star Challenge''''': HOD roomies declared all stars by the fans come back to compete against each other for a million dollar. *'''''Clash Of The Seasons''''': Past BOTS contestants come back to battle for a half million dollars. *'''''Clash Of The Exes''''': HOD vets return with their past boyfriends/girlfriends to compete for half a million dollars. *'''''Comeback Tower''''': Based off of To The Extreme's Comeback Tower, players compete for 1 million dollars. After being voted out, the eliminated players battle it to to have a chance to re-enter the competition. *'''''Brawn Vs. Beauty Vs. Brains''''': Based off of the theme of a Survivor season, the contestants are divided into into three tribes based off of brawn, beauty & brains and then pitted against each other to see which one can win. Challenge Seasons 1-20 [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 1)|Battle Of The Seasons]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 2)|Battle Of The Seasons 2]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 3)|The Arena]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 4)|Battle Of The Seasons 3]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 5)|Girls Vs. Boys]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 6)|Frienemies]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 7)|Rookies Vs. Veterans]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 8)|Clash Of The Networks]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 9)|Battle Of The Seasons 4]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 10)|Battle Of The Seasons 5]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 11)|Clash Of The Networks 2]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 12)|Family Wars]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 13)|Rookies Vs. Veterans 2]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 14)|Rookies Vs. Veterans 3]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 15)|Girls Vs. Boys 2]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 16)|Battle Of The Seasons 6]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 17)|Rookies Vs. Veterans 4]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 18)|Family Wars 2]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 19)|Heroes Vs. Villains]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 20)|HOD All Star Challenge]] • Challenge Seasons 21-30 [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 21)|Brawn Vs. Beauty Vs. Brains]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 22)|Comeback Tower]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 23)|Battle Of The Seasons 8]] • [[House Of Drama Challenge(season 24)|The Arena 2]] • Winners Seasons 1-10 Winners Seasons 11-20 Winners Seasons 11-20